eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Children in Need
Children in Need is a annual telethon that is broadcast on BBC One and Two in the month of November. Over the years, EastEnders has contributed many sketches and tributes to a number of different genre of music, television and film. 1980's *'17 November 1989' For the first time the South East's contribution comes from BBC Elstree. There's five-a-side football between Grange Hill and EastEnders. 1990's (1993)]] *'22 November 1991' A musical interlude is provided when John Sachs introduces a series of one-minute concerts, and the soccer continues with an EastEnders side taking on the stars of Coronation Street, Brookside and The Bill. *'20 November 1992' From its Elstree studio comes a "Top of the Pops" like you've never seen it before featuring: during the evening, Bananarama and the Metropolitan Police choir, pop sensation East 17 and the 'Madonna of opera' Lesley Garrett. There will be stars from EastEnders and Eldorado, and Claire Rayner will be giving advice to the rich and famous. *'26–27 November 1993' Doctor Who: Dimensions in Time, in which all the Doctors find themselves trapped in Albert Square with the EastEnders. The evil Rani has five of the Doctors caught in a time loop in the East End of London, where he meets some suspiciously familiar characters. Will the power of Rani triumph? Or will the Doctor escape to fight another day? *'2 November 1996' Cheryl Baker presents this week's preview from Wenlock School in Luton, Bedfordshire, where children are stagings special performance of Pudsey the Musical. Meanwhile, in tonight's clip from the past, the casts of Casualty and EastEnders get together to perform a Eurovision medley. With Terry Wogan and Gaby Roslin. *'22 November 1996' Esther Rantzen presents five talented children, and former Take That member Mark Owen sings his first solo release. Stars of EastEnders, including Barbara Windsor and Patsy Palmer , perform in an EastEnders Old-Time Music Hall. *'21 November 1997' Children in Need appeal. Ulrika Jonsson dons a slinky dress for Makin' Whoopee and Magnus Magnusson introduces a celebrity Mastermind featuring, among others, Victor Meldrew (Richard Wilson ) and the notorious learner in Driving School, Maureen Rees. Tiffany from EastEnders (Martine McCutcheon) pays homage to Barbra Streisand. Then stars of Coronation Street Denise Welch, Angela Griffin, Tracy Shaw, Jane Danson and Gaynor Faye exchange Manchester for the glitter of Motown. 10.15pm - The UK links up for an assault on the world record for simultaneous line dancing with Steps and Rodeo Ruth. 10.40pm - Former Madness singer Suggs is joined by the casts of EastEnders and The Bill for special edition of Night Fever. *'26 November 1999' 7.00pm - Pudding Lane The EastEnders cast take us back to Walford in the year for a live soap-in-a-night. 8.00pm - More from the cast of EastEnders, then Michael Aspel hosts a classic children's TV quiz with Jamie Theakston, Jayne Middlemiss, Emma Forbes and Phillip Schofield. 2000's (2007)]] *'16 November 2001' It's Raining Men for the BBC weather girls, then EastEnders' Shaun Williamson leads his Queen Vic co-stars in a tribute to Freddie Mercury. *'15 November 2002' 7.30pm - Anastacia, performance troupe Cirque du Soleil and H and Claire appear live. Dale Winton presides as cast members from EastEnders, Holby City, The Bill and Emmerdale battle it out to see who's the biggest drama queen. Thriller 11.00pm - Cast members past and present from EastEnders pay tribute to Michael Jackson's Thriller, while there's more live music from Stomp, Vinnie Jones and jazz star Diana Krall. *'21 November 2003' OzEnders 7.30pm - EastEnders, Holby City, Casualty and Merseybeat unite for a three-part comedy based on The Wizard of Oz. 9.30pm - Shane Richie performs the official Children in Need single. 11.30pm - Shaun Williamson - aka EastEnders love god Barry Evans - pays tribute to the musical master of seduction Barry White. Plus music from Texas and Ronan Keating. *'9 November 2004' 9.00pm - Music from Kylie Minogue, plus a dressing down for Laila Morse (Big Mo in EastEnders) from What Not to Wear's Trinny and Susannah. *'18 November 2005' Peggy vs Lauren 8.30pm - * EastEnders jailbird Sam Mitchell flees Walford to warble a classic track, and the cast of Emmerdale croon three tracks from the film High Society. *'16 November 2007' Beatles Tribute 9.30pm - The cast of EastEnders star in a psychedelic song-and-dance extravaganza on Albert Square , the stars of The Bill perform a Rat Pack classic, and Kylie Minogue makes her Children in Need comeback. *'14 November 2008' WestEnders 9.30pm - East meets West as the EastEnders cast put on a West End musical extravaganza from Albert Square. *'20 November 2009' Motown Tribute 9.30pm - The cast of EastEnders celebrate The Magic of Motown and the BBC newsreaders are joined by surprise guests to create a music and dance spectacular. 2010's (2010)]] *'19 November 2010' East Street TV history is made this Friday as EastEnders and Coronation Street unite for the first time ever. Walford's residents hit the cobbles of Weatherfield and Rovers regulars turn up on Albert Square in an exclusive mini-episode just for BBC Children in Need. *'18 November 2011' Queen Tribute The Eastenders cast perform a medley of classic Queen hits!!! *'16 November 2012' The Walford Apprentice Lord Sugar has visited Albert Square to film a special edition of EastEnders for Children In Need. The Apprentice boss met EastEnders’ own entrepreneurs Ian Beale and Alfie Moon during his trip. *'15 November 2013' The Big Albert Square Dance The cast of EastEnders performs a massive dance for BBC Children in Need. *'14 November 2014' The Ghosts of Ian Beale EastEnders’ Ian Beale is visited by four familiar faces after he is knocked unconscious by a washing machine door… Cindy, Pat, Kathy and Lucy all return to Albert Square in this BBC Children in Need special. GreaseEnders The cast of EastEnders join forces for a special BBC Children in Need dance performance to classic Grease hits. They are the Grease-Enders! *'13 November 2015' Top Hat The cast danced their way into the studio as they performed to Puttin' On the Ritz from Top Hat. Shane Richie led the ensemble as he rejoined his former co-stars for the musical number. Bonnie Langford – who plays Carmel Kazemi on the BBC soap – showed off her moves in a red leotard while Pam and Les Coker waltzed across the stage. *'18 November 2016' Film Tribute The troupe of soap actors performed an energetic medley of dance numbers to infamous classics from the synth-pop era. *'17 November 2017' EastEnd Meets WestEnd The EastEnders cast performed a medley of West End songs on tonight's Children in Need Making their way around Albert Square, each actor got their own segment to show off their vocals, with Shona in particular stunning viewers with her version of On My Own from Les Miserables. *'16 November 2018' Once Upon a Time in Albert Square Albert Square become a whole new world, as your favourite EastEnders stars perform a Disney medley to celebrate Mickey Mouse's 90th Anniversary. *'15 November 2018' EastEnders Does Strictly Ricky Champ, Louisa Lytton, Maisie Smith and Rudolph Walker take part in a Strictly Come Dancing special. See also *Comic Relief *Sport Relief Category:Videos Category:Children in Need